Blow
by B-Rated
Summary: Teen Titans weren’t meant to last forever. Eventually the teen grows up; the world changes and the bandaids known as heroes are ripped off. But where do they go? Speedy/Robin; Robin/Beast Boy. content warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own.

Summary: Teen Titans weren't meant to last forever. Eventually the teen grows up; the world changes and the bandaids known as heroes are ripped off. But where do they go?

Warning: written from my 'dark place', you know what that means… drugs, sex, suicide attempts, anorexia… blah.

Parings so far: Robin and Speedy; Robin and Beast Boy.

For those lost… I used the comics too for their real names.  
Robin: Dick  
Speedy: Roy  
Bee: Karen  
Beast Boy: Garfield  
Cyborg: Victor  
Raven: Rachel  
Aqualad: Garth  
Starfire: Star  
Kid Flash: Wally  
Jinx: Lucy-I know her real name's Lucky.

* * *

A twenty year old, too young to be where he was and a bar tender, too greedy to care, were the only ones in the pub in the middle of the day. The redhead slumped against the bar on his elbow, slamming the shot glass down upside-down before asking for another. The bell above the door rang as another person entered, seemingly no younger than the one currently occupying the bar.

The stranger wore dark glasses as if not wishing to be recognized. He walked forward to sit next to the redhead. His hand dipped into the pocket of his trench coat retrieving a small bag, containing three white pills, and slipped it to the awaiting hand holding out money to him. "Thanks, Dick," the man pocketed the bag and downed another shot.

"Rum and coke, no ice," the dark haired newcomer demanded of the bartender before turning to his once friend and new client. "I thought you were clean."

He smiled, "and I thought you were in jail."

Dick shook his head and took a sip of the drink placed in front of him, "man, we were supposed to be better than this. I spent years trying to keep scum-bags off the street and look at me; I'm one of 'em."

"Yeah, I think Karen is the only one of us to be doing something worth anything," he scoffed.

"Where is she now?"

"Turn on the news, 'she's one of the cities bravest'," he mocked.

"Cop?" Dick questioned halfheartedly taking another swig.

"Yeah," the redhead answered.

"Where'd it all go wrong?" he asked in despair.

"When they didn't need us anymore," was the monotone response. Silence over fell them for long moments while one drank and the other stared at the wall. "So when'd you get back into the business?"

"When did I quit?" The question was answered with another.

The redhead nodded in understanding. "Where are the others?"

"Around," the response was simple. "Star went home, Rachel's locked up, Victor's hospitalized and God only knows what happened to Garfield."

"I hear he's living on the streets," he stated sadly. "I hear Lucy's working them," he gave a half laugh. "Wally's got himself a desk job and… Garth died. News said it was a hate crime, yeah, he hated himself."

"And what about Roy?" Dick asked turning to face the man in question.

The redhead chuckled, "him? Oh, he just flunked out of rehab not too long ago."

Dick shook his head smiling, "guess that's more money in my pocket."

Roy looked up at the bartender to find his back to them and with a grin stood from the bar. "Hey, I got three pills of ecstasy in _my_ pocket, want one?"

Dick put his now empty glass down and looked to the occupied barkeep. "Hell, why not?" He stood beside him, "my main work hours aren't until sundown anyway."

Roy's smirk grew wider, "guess that's something you and Lucy have in common."

Dick chuckled and looked back at the man washing glasses in time to see him look up, "you guys gonna pay?" With that the two men ran out of the bar laughing to themselves. "Hey!"

Dick and Roy ran for awhile until reaching a sad excuse of a building. Graffiti plastered the red bricks, some windows were boarded, and the door hung crooked. "Home sweet home," Roy joked, opening the paint peeling door and heading up the apartment building's stairs. He stopped at a door with a sideways four and threw himself against it for it to open. "Lost my key," he stated.

Dick walked in after him, surveying the apartment. It was no better than his. There was a stove, a sink, two counters, and a busted mini-fridge for a kitchen. A shoji screen separated that from the sagging metal framed bed and one discolored nightstand. On top of all that was what made their apartments different. Dirty syringes, rubber medical tubes, tiny empty bags, and that was only half of it. Liquor bottles, bloody paper towels, razors with white powder on them, bongs, and pill bottles covered every flat surface. Clothes were piled on the bed and floor. And the sad thing about all of this was that it had no affect on him. It was their life now. It was their world now.

He took off his sun glasses and slid them into his coat pocket before removing it and throwing it onto the back of a chair. Roy walked past the screen while curling his pointer finger toward him, motioning for Dick to follow. His hand dug into his pocket retrieving the bag he had been given earlier. He waved it sitting down onto the end of his creaking bed.

Dick undid the buttons of his shirt, smirking, and walking to stand in front of Roy. The redhead maneuvered the bag to sit between his middle finger and ring finger while his other hand grasped the collar of Dick's shirt to pull him down and bring their lips together.

Dick's right hand rested on Roy's side over the last pairs of rips and his other hand moved down his other side to settle on the bed behind him. His thumb made circular motions on the fabric covering Roy's chest while his tongue slid effortlessly into the awaiting mouth.

Roy's hand let go of the shirt collar to sit on Dick's neck and kneed it forcefully, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss farther. His other hand moved up to run through the black hair, the plastic bag still between his fingers, until it met the other fingers of his hand at the base of Dick's hairline. With the snap of hearing the bag being ripped open the dark haired man pulled back slightly to watch Roy pop all three pills and throw the bag onto the floor. "Hey, I thought I was getting one of them," Dick protested.

Roy swallowed and stuck out his tongue holding one lone pill before pulling it back into his mouth. Dick moved forward again forcing his own muscle between chapped lips, into the wet cavern that tasted of tequila. He slid his tongue under the muscle holding what he wanted and pulled it into his own mouth. He sucked on the irregular extra before sweeping over it and loosening the white pill to slide down his throat.

Roy moaned into the kiss feeling himself being pushed down onto his back. He arched landing on a pile of clothes. Dick smiled down at him. "Your apartment is a mess," he stated leaning forward again only falling to the side to bury his face into the hollow of Roy's neck.

"I like it this way," Roy replied, snaking his hand down Dick's neck under the shirt collar and onto his shoulder to push the clothing down to the crease of his elbows.

"Why do I think you're lying?" Dick questioned, his lips ghosting over the pale skin with speech.

"Because I'm currently laying on a shoe," Roy chuckled feeling his mind fogging over from the pills and Dick's mouth.

"That's gotta be uncomfortable," Dick smiled moving up to Roy's ear.

"A little bit," he said humorously.

Dick's arm slid between the mattress and Roy to wrap around him before pulling them up to the center of the bed. "That better?" he asked, his breath warm against Roy's skin.

"Uh-huh…" Roy tilted his head to the side exposing his white flesh for the taking.

Dick smirked sliding his expert tongue over the contours of Roy's ear, earning a praised moan. Dick moved to the ivory skin just below. He pressed his lips to the soft smooth skin before opening his mouth to it. He worked his tongue in circular motions while sucking it fiercely before biting down and repeating the process.

Roy moaned arching his body upwards against Dick's, his mind now falling victim to the chemical bliss. Dick carefully removed his shirt the rest of the way to throw it onto the shoji screen his mouth never leaving Roy's neck.

Roy's toes curled from the pleasure of Dick's body resting on his. He could feel the heat radiating between them mixing as their unstable minds lacked a reason to break apart. Dick moved to place his lips over Roy's. Sinking his hands down over the covered chest to pull his partner's shirt up and working his tongue back into the booze tasting cavern, Dick's mind quickly wrapped into a substance induced haze of happiness.

He pushed his hips down against Roy's without thinking, their clothed erections colliding and sending them both into a dizzy pleasure filled cascade of cries. Roy spread his knees apart farther, pulling them up on either side of Dick's waist, grinding into him again.

Dick growled and thrust himself down harder, sinking to attach himself to Roy's shoulder. Roy let out a pleading moan as Dick's teeth harshly took hold of his flesh. As the ecstasy took them higher by the second Dick's hips rocked rougher and Roy's rolling as if expecting it feel Dick pushing into him at any moment.

Roy's breath, ragged and broken, tick with lust, fell in the air from his parted lips, his eyes shut as his moans were ripped from his throat. The sounds of his quick pants hung there before vanishing to be replaced by others. "Rubbers… are in… the stand," he said, his speech falling together between intakes.

Dick nodded and outstretched a hand for the nightstand drawer to remove a square blue package and rest it beside Roy on the bed. His hand moved to quickly pop the button of Roy's jeans and take down the zipper. He took hold of the loose sides of the denim clothing and soft cotton of the underwear inside to push them down past Roy's hips, thighs, knees, ankles and finally to fall to the floor. Dick sat up on his knees and one hand to reach the other down and rid him of his uncomfortable pants as quickly as he could. Roy's hands found the blue package to bring the corner of it to his mouth and using his teeth ripped it open for access to the circular contents. Without wasting time the second Dick's pants were low enough he reached down to push the ridge over the tip and unroll the condom the rest of the way down Dick's shaft.

The dark haired man moaned feeling the warmth of Roy's fingers around him before retreating back up to curl around his shoulders. His hand moved to rest back down on the mattress besides Roy's head and shifted himself between the spread legs. Roy's knees bent further pulling up to wrap around Dick's waist, moaning pleas as he felt Dick pressing against his entrance.

Dick's right hand sank down to guide himself into the other body. Roy's back arched, his face twisting, mouth hanging open, head falling back and hips pushing forward. Dick moved deeper, slowly pushing farther into Roy resulting in a long drawn out cry that was a sound all Roy's own. The redhead was skimming on the borderline of pain and pleasure, shaking as wave upon wave of blinding warmth traveled through him. He rocked his hips against Dick signaling for him to move.

Dick obeyed, pulling back, almost completely out, to thrust back in earning a moan. Again and again he pulled out to push back in, their bodies rocking with the motion, and moans filling the air. Dick's thrusts got harder the more selfish need took him and Roy didn't complain. His moans got louder and his hands violently racked down Dick's back, leaving, in his nails wake, pink lines of disturbed flesh.

Dick's head slung back letting go of a long moan from deep in his throat as Roy's fingers marked him. He thrust his hips into the body hard and fast, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Roy, causing his orgasm to follow. Dick released himself into the thin layer of protecting latex before collapsing onto Roy. They stayed like that a few moments before Dick shifted to remove himself from Roy and roll onto the bed beside him.

Panting for breath and eyes heavy with exhaustion they came down from their high. "Got any more?" Roy questioned turning his head to look at Dick.

"Nope," Dick moved to sit up on the edge of the bed before standing and walking to the adjoining bathroom.

"Aw, come on, I've got more money," Roy pleaded propping himself up against the headboard.

There was a flush of the toilet and the running water of a sink before Dick emerged again. He walked to the side of the bed to pick up his blue boxer-briefs and slid them on, followed by his jeans. "Sorry, I don't carry extra anymore. Cops are cracking down harder, guess we can thank Karen for that," he stated, walking to the screen to retrieve his shirt.

"Oh, okay," Roy said disappointed. "I think I'm gonna sleep then."

"That's probably good, can't shoot up sleeping," Dick stated walking back into the kitchen area.

"Yup. Hey, toss me the bag on the stove would ya?" Roy asked.

Dick looked at it curiously, he had an idea of what its contents were but said nothing and threw the bag next to his friend in the bed.

"Thanks," Roy popped the seal and removed one liquid soaked round cotton pad. He placed it over his bellybutton and reached for the paper tape on his nightstand.

"What is it?" Dick finally asked watching Roy tape it to his stomach.

"Oxycotin," he answered simply.

The dark haired man shook his head sighing before he slid into his coat and out the door. He emerged from Roy's building and turned right. Dick walked down the street, his hands in his pockets, letting the cold city breeze blow through him, lifting the tan trench coat behind him. He turned onto the next block. The sidewalk was cracked and falling apart, grass and weeds grew up from the splits in the concrete. He passed unconcerned for the sidewalk-matching buildings and turned onto another block. He stopped coming to a more familiar building and walked up the front steps.

The stairwell of his building had red peeling wallpaper exposing the decayed white paint beneath. His apartment was on the third floor, the first door on the left. Faded blue paint and a dark blue eight where a golden number of the same once hung.

He pulled his keys from his pants pocket to unlock the door to his home. It was quiet inside. There was no sound of screaming babies and yelling parents it was bliss in the form of silence, except for one sound. He walked between the maroon back of a couch and the yellow of kitchen counters. He glanced at the couple sitting among the lumpy cushions and cheap throw pillows that was the source of said sounds of devouring each other's faces. "Knock it off," he said harshly kicking the flimsy furniture.

The girl giggled, "Dicky's home!" She threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dick winced at his given nickname. "Lizzy, it's only eight; don't tell me you're high already.

The girl spun around to the man on the couch, "aw Dicky's sale went bad." Then she tossed her arms up in the air and walked in circles, "look out for Dick head!"

Dick groaned, "Lizzy, you're a dealer now, not a user, cut it out!"

She giggled and fell back onto the couch, "Dick's jealous!"

The man beside her placed an arm over her shoulders with an amused face, "why?"

"He wishes he had a boyfriend to make out with! Like me," she moved forward to place her lips over her boyfriend's again.

Dick's eye twitched, both from the comment and the sight before him, "get a room!"

"Okay!" Lizzy cheered. "Come on, Robby!" She seized the man's wrists and started down the hallway giggling more.

Dick sighed and ventured across the sad excuse of a living room to his bedroom.

He looked at the twin sized bed sitting against the wall across the room to find it occupied. The light from the open door provided poor insight to who the quiet form was but he already knew.

He removed his coat and hung it over his closet door before starting to unbutton his shirt. He was light in his movements in the dark room trying not to wake the sleeping until they spoke, "Robby and Lizzy are getting on my nerves."

"I know," Dick agreed, pausing from removing his shirt now that he knew the other was awake. "And if she keeps using we aren't going to have any left to sell."

"What's it matter?" The figure sat up in the bed, "we're in debt anyway."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be doing this forever," Dick admitted going back to work on his shirt no longer caring. Time was more important than indignity.

"What choice do we have?" The man asked with little emotion.

"We don't," Dick stated. He had been working this job for four years, three months, two weeks, and eight hours, there was no getting out.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he questioned. "I thought it was a simple X deal."

"I had some other stuff to take care of," he excused letting his shirt fall off his shoulders to the green sea of moss carpet, showing the long pink marks plummeting down his back.

"Uh-huh," he remarked sarcastically. "So how was she?"

Dick shrugged, wishing to change the subject, "you eat anything today?" He took another shirt from his closet shelf to replace the last on his body.

"No," he stated.

Dick crossed his arms over his chest and fell against the wall, "wanna talk about it?"

"No," came the same response.

"Then can you find somewhere else to crash?" he said, his voice coming out harsher than he had intended it to.

"Sure thing, dick," he remarked standing and walking out of the room.

Dick picked up his coat and walked back out into the living room. He walked to their 'supply closet', their first fear if ever their apartment was raided.

He told the truth in telling Roy he no longer carried refills but when he has five sales in a row one rock, two pink bunnies, a bag of blow and a hit of smack weren't extras.

He looked up at the clock, he had six minuets to travel four blocks. So quietly and quickly he left the apartment, uncaring of his roommates' notification. They were his friends because they had to be, not because he wanted them. His real friends were gone; dead or lost physically, they were all lost mentally. Even he, himself thought he wasn't right. He was a dealer, a pusher, a desperate soul living with people he didn't care about and didn't care about him. They didn't know about his past before they moved in, though they sometimes asked and he worried about them discovering how he always managed to escape from fights unharmed or slip from the cops without being caught. He worried about them finding the box at the bottom of his closet and going through it. He was close to throwing it out more than once but every time he thought about what that would mean. It'd be proof that this was his life now and forever. He couldn't let go of the past he desperately clung to.

The street lamps, yellow and buzzing, created spotlights on the gray sidewalks and matching streets. They made shadows on the buildings he passed and the alleys he avoided. The city was dangerous at night. No one knew that better than him. He's been on both sides of the law more than once. It seemed that for all the bad he put away there was always worse.

He stopped under the corner street lamp his hands in his pockets running over the contents of the bags as his eyes behind the thick shades darted from one dark shadow to the next. He heard the distinct sound of clicking heels coming around the corner and stopped. The woman was wearing a purple halter at least one size too small accompanied by a black leather sad excuse for a skirt. She stood beside him not acknowledging his existence with her eyes, like he was her, but still she spoke, "got my bunnies?" She held out a hand holding a cigarette pinched between her first fingers and folded bills between the others.

Dick didn't answer just replaced the cash with a bag of pink pills. She pocketed the bag and took another drag off the cigarette. "Does your pimp know you're spending all his money on X?" Dick remarked, still not focusing on her.

"No," she stated simply, "does your supplier know you're wasting his money on hookers?"

He gave a half hearted snort, "what do I need you for? I've got crack whores."

"I don't pin you as the type to take advantage of someone like that," she stated.

"You don't know me," he retorted.

"Yeah, guess we've all changed, haven't we, Robin?" This question made him finally look at her directly.

"Dick," he corrected.

"Right," she agreed half heartedly. "You seen anyone else lately?"

"I saw Roy earlier, he's not doing so good," he stated.

"None of us are," she agreed.

"What happened between you and Wally?" Dick questioned.

"When we hit the streets he did the one thing he was always good at, ran."

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he was able to say before a car pulled up to the curb. She tossed her cigarette into the storm drain and got into the passenger side.

Dick was alone. Even as clients came and went he remained the same. There was no friend to comfort him, correct him, and guide him. It had been this way since the end of the Titans. He was by himself no matter how many people were around.

The street lamp above him flickered with a buzz, waking him from the solitude of his mind. He turned on his heels and started for the place called home when he was halted by a figure larger than him. He muttered an 'excuse me' and moved to pass him but was stopped again this time by his arm being held out.

Dick took a step backwards his mind trying to process what was happening and the best way to get out of it as fast as he could. He quickly settled on one and turned to run. He rounded the corner, his boots skidding, and found himself trapped again, this figure approaching fast. He felt someone seize his shoulder and his eyes settled on the dumpster beside the alley. He could use it to get to the fire escape and to the roof, assuming these people didn't have guns, but before he had a chance to risk it he was being forced against a building and being read his rights while listening to the click of hand cuffs.

Dick sat in the cop car, silently watching the street lights go by. He stayed silent although the police kept coaxing him to talk. He was taken to the station, his prints were taken, because he wouldn't even share his name, and he was put in an interrogation room.

He sat in the metal chair staring at his reflection with a smirk. He loved interrogations. It was his favorite part of the justice system. He liked to watch criminals crack and spill. Even now that he was on the other side of it he was going to challenge whoever got his case. He was going to be sure this was the worst information retrieval they'll ever have. He also knew they had nothing to hold him on. There was no solid evidence of anything.

The door opened and his smile grew. The woman walked in carrying a folder and slammed it down on the table in front of him before closing the door again and sitting across from Dick. "Know what that is?" she asked.

Dick didn't answer so she did for him, "it's your criminal record."

Dick chuckled, "bet it doesn't say a lot."

Her face didn't change, "but by the time we're done here it will."

"Mighty full of ourselves are we?" He retorted.

She ignored the comment, "let's start with your name."

"Why? You obviously know it if you have my record," he stated. "Or did my prints come back clean?"

She sighed, "your name please."

His smirk rejoined his features as he removed his dark glasses and placed them down on the table. "Come on, Karen, you don't recognize me?"

She stared at him blankly.

"Well, it has been awhile and I'm probably the last person you'd expect to pick up off the streets, but you don't even know who I am?" He was having fun with this.

She blinked a few times completely lost. He just laughed cruelly, "then I guess not." He placed his glasses back on his face. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "So who's watching behind the glass?" He brought his hands up behind his head while continuing to rock back in the chair.

"That's not important," she stated. "What is is that you tell me your name."

"Eh, I'd rather not," he sat up again resting his elbows back onto the flat surface.

"Why not?" she questioned.

His voice became suddenly serious, "I don't want you thinking less of me."

"What?"

"When you find out my name you'll remember how you know me. You'll find out how bad things really are. I want you to still have hope that things won't be like this forever. I'm proud of you, Bee, you were one of us that made it," he finished by standing up. "I know you have nothing to hold me here with so I'm leaving but it was good to see you again," and just like that he left her alone in silence.

She sat there thinking about what he said long after his disappearance and then like a brick it hit her. He had called her Bee. No one knew about that except for the former Titans. That meant he had to of been one. This revelation sparked an idea on discovering his identity.

Dick walked out of the station and went down the street in the darkness. It had to of been past midnight by now. He looked up at the sky. How he'd give to see the stars. It was something about them. It made him feel small and insignificant, like what he did didn't matter because his life was only one in the galaxy. It gave him comfort and most importantly justification. He needed that. He needed a reason. Otherwise he hated himself like he hated what he and what it did to people. Drugs could take a responsible man and turn him into a withering mess searching for a high.

Stopped when a noise caught his attention; it was a rattle of a tin garbage can. He stared at the alley it came from. He cautiously walked toward it but his path was cut short when he saw a figure coming out of the shadows. So many things about the dog caught his attention. It was starved, carrying a bare bone, its eyes were sad and seemed to bore a hole straight to his soul, but more importantly was the color. It wasn't black, brown, gray, or white. This creature was green. "Garfield…?" He dropped to his knees in front of him. "What are you… How'd…" seeing him like this was unbearable. He was dirty and skinny, so, so skinny. "Come on," he stood again, "let's get you cleaned up." He started walking and motioned for his friend to follow him. "Want some food?" Dick questioned when he realized the dog wasn't behind him.

The sad eyes moved uncertainly but when they settled and seemed to fill with small beams of hope the bone was put down and forgotten as he went after the man.

Dick walked them to his building and up the staircase. He heard the loud base music from the apartment next to his and knew that that was where his roommates would be.

He opened apartment eight not surprised the door wasn't locked. Garfield followed him in and he shut the door being sure it was locked now. Dick walked to the kitchen area. "I'm guessing you're not a vegetarian anymore," he said without too much care.

The dog changed into his friend and sat at the small table. "No," he stated sadly, his voice coarse and dry.

Dick smiled apologetically, "I'll make you peanut butter and jelly anyway."

Garfield smiled in return and when the food was placed in front of him he did all he could not to just scarf it down. Dick watched him eat. His clothes were tattered and torn, his hair and face, whole body, was covered in dirt and filth. "Do you want some clean clothes?" Dick questioned.

Garfield nodded before swallowing and whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, "please."

"You can use our shower too," Dick offered, taking the empty plate and placing it in the sink.

"Okay," his voice was still small and weak.

Dick walked down the hallway with Garfield following behind him. He opened the bathroom door and went to the tub. "Left is hot and right is cold," he announced. Then he walked to the cupboard and removed a towel to place beside the tub and a washcloth.

Garfield didn't say anything, his eyes were focusing on the floor and his body swayed ever so lightly, "I don't feel good."

"Okay," Dick threw the cloth onto the floor and sat Garfield down on the edge of the tub. "A bath then?"

"That sounds better," he agreed.

Dick smiled and turned on the hot water, he stuck his hand under the faucet waiting for it to reach the right temperature before putting in the plug. While the tub filled he smiled wearily at his green companion. He kneeled in front of him and slowly pulled at his shoes. They were thin and holey but as if they were gold he placed them down on the tiled floor. Then he stood and looked down at Garfield, their noses inches apart, as he took the hem of his shirt and moved to pull it up over his head.

Green arms went into the air to assist in the removal, but their eyes never broke until Dick moved down to place his lips to Garfield's. He opened his mouth against the other and gently ran his tongue over the growing gap between the green lips. Slowly his muscle moved into the mouth; tracing every tooth, every ridge, while being encouraged greatly by Garfield's own tongue. He pulled away with a sigh placing his forehead over Garfield's and a hand at the base of his jaw. "I missed you," Dick whispered.

"I missed you too," he craned his neck up to be met half way for a brief kiss. Dick moved away, his hand leaving Garfield to turn off the water. Then he turned his attention back to his past and now present. He helped him stand and strip his last articles of clothing before stepping into the tub and lowering himself into the water.

Dick sat on his knees beside the tub and reached for the washcloth. He dipped it into the water before gently running it down the slender chest in front of him. Garfield sighed letting his eyes drift shut. Dick smiled and continued moving the cloth down to Garfield's belly button then up to his shoulders and neck. Dick heard a small content moan escape from Garfield's throat and he became braver. He slid the cloth back down over the olive chest and continued further than before. He let his hand dip under the water's surface. He ushered the cloth to settle to the side of Garfield's body before moving his hand lower. Green hair rested on the back of the tub as Garfield's head went back and a moan left his open mouth when Dick wrapped his fingers around him. Dick moved his hand up and back down fairly slow as if afraid to break his lover. He moved forward and placed a kiss to the side of Garfield's neck. He listened to the pants and whimpers Garfield made before taking his hand away.

The emerald eyes opened to watch Dick remove his own shirt and pants, shoes and socks before he climbed into the bath as well. His raised knees rested over Garfield's thighs as he sat himself down in the water between his legs. He leaned forward to place his lips back to Garfield's. Their tongues moved together, never fighting or taking control. One slid in the other followed; one slid out, so did its partner while Dick moved up to poise himself above Garfield's erection. One pale hand sank back down to hold Garfield strait and the other took hold of his shoulder while their owner slowly lowered himself. His dark hair touched his shoulder blades as he moaned into the room.

Garfield was the only one Dick had ever let in. He had gone so long without him. He was so tight, his muscles were unforgiving but the water acted as a good lubricant and in a few minuets he was rocking his hips down, causing waves in the tub. Garfield's hands took Dicks hips and guided him up and down slowly. Dick felt Garfield moving forward and placing kisses to his front collar bone. The gentle nibs and sucks made him cry out his name, much to the shape shifter's pleasure. His slender green fingers slid from Dick's hips to the small of his back, kneading it softly.

Dick pushed down further while his lover bucked up and with a gasp his eyes rolled back into his skull. Garfield had struck the spot only he had ever touched and caused a reaction that he was the only to receive. Dick's breaths were short and hard making his whole chest heave but were cut off when Garfield grinded his hips against Dick, his balls pushing against his entrance. Dick nearly screamed at the feeling.

One of Garfield's hands moved from Dick's back, to his hip again, and then farther forward. His fingers curled around the stiff member and moved up and down the shaft. Dick rocked his hips into the touch giving both him and Garfield pleasure. Dick was saying Garfield's name over and over again without realizing it until the pressure of his stomach was too much and he came screaming it.

Garfield's own release soon followed leaving them panting in a pool of cold murky water. Dick's head rested on Garfield's shoulder until his breathing was back and he moved up and off of the other man. He placed a kiss to the green lips again before standing. He helped his counterpart out of the tub and the two of them toweled off.

Dick picked up their clothes and donning only the white piece of cloth he exited the bathroom. Garfield followed him feeling compelled to. They walked to Dick's room where Dick pulled clothes from his closet for both of them. He placed the ones in his arms in the hamper. He turned to see his green companion yawning. Dick smiled and gave him another kiss, "you can sleep in my bed if you want."

"Okay…" Garfield released another yawn and started for the bed.

Dick was about to join him when he heard the familiar sound of his cell phone. He turned to his jacket and dung in the pocket for it. He answered, "hello?"

"Dick!" The voice was frantic and sobbing. "I can't… I can't take this anymore!" They screamed.

Dick froze he knew the voice, "Roy, Roy, calm down."

"I can't! What am I doing?! Why can't I be right?!" He was making no sense; rambling on in broken sentences. "I can't do this anymore!" He finally shouted and the line went dead.

Dick picked up his jacket and threw it on, "I gotta go." He quickly ran from the apartment with one concern in mind. Roy wasn't stable. He had never been since he had been told to give up the hero life. Dick knew that. He knew he was capable of things way beyond anyone's control. He just hoped he didn't get there too late.

He ran like his feet had wings; making quick haste of getting to Roy's apartment. He threw himself against the door like Roy had done earlier and found his friend sitting on the edge of his bed crying and staring at a bleeding arm. Dick grabbed a bandana that had been used for shooting up and tied it around Roy's arm just below his shoulder. Then examined the wounds quickly for himself. There were three, two short shallow slashes and one that was the real worry. "What the hell did you do to your self?!"

Roy's eyes were rolling, he had lost so much blood already, his words were slurred and Dick couldn't recollect any of them. So with a groan he lifted Roy's opposite arm and slung it around his shoulders before standing. He wrapped his one arm around the redhead's waist and the other held his arm in place. "You're lucky I love you," he spat in an angry sigh before staggering the both of them out of the apartment and down the stairs.

He knew there was a hospital at least three blocks away but still he'd have to travel fast but Roy's feet were dragging and he was threatening to faint. At that moment Dick found himself praying. He wasn't one for religion. The world had science and nature but at that moment he was pleading for a miracle.

He tripped five times, carried the full weight the whole way, but when he saw the sign shining with the words, "Emergency Entrance," he thought his legs were going to give out.

Roy had fallen silent the past block and this kept Dick going. He went into the hospital doors and heard a scream for help. He didn't recognize that it had been his voice just that it had gathered nurses' attention and they came flocking at him and before he knew it his friend was being wheeled away and he was running after. They asked him questions, "what happened?"

"He tried to kill himself," was his automatic response.

"Has he taken anything?"

"I don't know. But he's a user so there's probably something in him that doesn't belong there."

"Are you related?" The last question had him sentenced to a life of solitude in the waiting room.

He paced back and forth. The other people stared at him. They had every right to in Dick's mind. He had Roy's blood on the side of his white T-shirt and his arm. Some of them probably thought it was his, the way it soaked his shirt.

He looked at the clock. At least he had that. It was now two in the morning and he wasn't allowed to know anything that was happening to Roy. He was fed up with it. He marched to the nurses' station, "I want to know what's going on with Roy Harper."

The woman looked down at a folder, "how are you related?"

"We're not, but please, I'm the only one he has," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't give you any information," she stated.

"Why not?" He demanded. "I've been waiting here an hour and no one's telling me anything." His boiling point just got closer.

"We can only inform relatives," she justified.

"What if he has no family?!" he finally broke into shouting in frustration. "I'm the only one that cares about him! Tell me what the fuck is happening!"

"I'm sorry-" the woman seemed a little intimidated.

"Amy, why don't you go see that Mr. Larson has taken his medication," another nurse came up to her handing off a chart. The younger woman nodded and gladly left. "How can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I want information on a Roy Harper," Dick stated.

"How are you related?" she asked the question that seemed the one that always got him turned down.

"I'm… his… boyfriend." He was hoping that would gain him sympathy.

"What was that?" She asked as if she hadn't heard him but still she smiled. "You're his brother?" She suggested and looked at the folder sitting on top of the desk. "He lost a lot of blood," she explained. "He's sleeping now, but still unstable. He's lucky we had his blood type on hand."

Dick smiled, "Roy Harper is many things but lucky has never been one of them. Thank you."

She nodded, "mhm."

He looked at the clock again, two of his roommates were more than likely passed out somewhere and one was probably still out dealing. But there was a man in his bed and that made him nervous. Roy would be safe here for now.

He turned for the exit and made way for his apartment. The sun wouldn't be up for at least two more hours so the world was still cold and dark for his unpleasant trek through the familiar streets.

He reached his apartment and turned into his room to find a sleeping form in his bed again. He smiled removing his coat then looked down at himself. He peeled off the blood stained shirt and wrapped it in a towel from the hamper before leaving it to be worried about tomorrow… or rather later today. He gently padded over to his bed and climbed in under the covers.

The figure stirred and wrapped an arm around Dick's waist. A smile graced his features as he snuggled closer and silently found himself drifting towards a beautiful dream land where he was back at the tower laughing and joking with his real friends.

* * *

Sorry that was like monster long. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own.

* * *

Dick yawned and stretched before quietly removing the arm from around his waist and rolling out of his bed. Garfield groaned and pulled the covers back up before turning his back to the man starting to dress. Dick reached for his cell phone that had been thrown onto his desk last night and was now currently buzzing and humming with the joy of a message. It was a simple text, "pick up tonight 11." To anyone not in Dick's shoes it was a random message that deemed a response of many questions. But to him it was crystal clear. He was to be at the usual place only this time he was receiving instead of giving.

He yawned again it was too early for business. The dim light shining in from under his shade said it was still daylight and the screen of his cell phone agreed. It was only noon. Way too early for work but perhaps checking on a friend would be better. He slipped on his sneakers, a shirt and his trench coat before glancing back to the green being and then out the door.

Maybe Bret won't try to sleep in his room today. He wasn't sure why he did that. His bed wasn't any better. The only difference was their rooms. Maybe that was it. Dick's room was darker because he only had one window so less light leaked in. But Dick had been in Bret's room once it was fairly dark, it wasn't like the sun was three feet from the window like Lizzy's.

Out of his three roommates he counted Lizzy has his closest. She was annoying sometimes but most the time he could talk to her. She would listen to what he had to say then just stare like she didn't get it. But Dick knew she did. He knew she was smarter than what she led on. Lizzy just enjoyed being the fun one more than having to be the thinker.

Robby on the other hand was the thinker. He was supposedly some math wiz but Dick never saw it. Dick only saw some quiet person. When he hooked up with Lizzy he was a little more talkative but only with her around.

Then there was Bret. His mind was beyond fathomable and it wasn't because of drugs, because he hated them as much as Dick did, it was because of what he went through growing up.

Dick walked into the room the nurse had told him belonged to Roy and a smile graced his features. Roy stood beside the bed putting back on his street clothes, his face lit up upon seeing his friend, "I can go soon."

Dick sat down in a chair, his eyes falling on the bandages of Roy's wrist, his smile fading. He sighed, "why'd you do that?"

Roy turned to look out the window, "I-… I know I act like I don't care but… I do get sick of it… Living like this…"

"Then why'd you leave rehab?" Dick looked down at the hands clasped in his lap.

Roy didn't answer for a long while then finally broke the silence, "I don't want to be clean."

Dick looked up as Roy turned back but his eyes quickly found another distraction. "I think I know what you mean," Dick said softly allowing a shy smile to spread across Roy's lips.

A nurse entered the room with a robot cheery face. "Okay, you're clear to go home now," she announced, white teeth flashing.

They both sighed and she handed Roy a clipboard for his signature, that he scribbled down and gladly left.

He opened his apartment door and Dick followed behind him. He stopped in the small kitchen area, his eyes falling on an envelope sitting on the table, "what's this?" He pushed aside unimportant things to pick up the item of his interest.

Roy was walking around his bed removing his top shirt and under shirt while answering with, "I don't know, but I'm gonna shower." He walked back out from behind the shoji screen. "Wanna help me with these when I get out?" He held out his wrist to show what he meant then continued to the bathroom.

"Sure," Dick shrugged off, "can I read this?"

"I don't care," there was sounds of movement within the small adjoining room.

"It's from the DA's office," Dick read the return address. "What do they want?"

"Oh," Roy reentered the kitchen to stand beside Dick. "I know what that is."

Dick tore the seal anyway, "what is it?"

"I broke parole," Roy stated casually.

"It's a warrant for your arrest," Dick continued reading the paper. "What'd you do?"

"Um… cops raided a crack house some weeks back and guess who was there getting vitamins," he smiled.

Dick chuckled, "is that what it's called now?"

"Yeah," Roy laughed walking away again.

"Is that why you went to rehab, it was court ordered?" Dick set the letter back down and leaned against a counter.

"Yeah," Roy answered.

"Then you should probably clean this place," Dick crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around the apartment.

"Naw, there's no _drugs_ here, just things to take 'em with," he laughed again. "Hey, can you help me get these off?" He reemerged and held his wrist out to Dick.

The dark haired man sighed but still worked on removing the bandages, "can you get stitches wet?"

"I dunno," Roy shrugged.

Dick worked carefully and gently on undoing the gaws. "You know, I found Garfield yesterday," he stated.

"Really? How is he?"

"He doesn't look so good, but I'm letting him stay with me for now," Dick stated hopefully.

Roy smiled, "do your roommates know?"

"No," Dick stated. "Hey, do you think he can crash here for awhile until I figure something out?"

Roy's smile grew, "aw, Dicky's got a soft spot."

Dick didn't respond so Roy went on, "you still love him?"

"I don't know anymore," Dick answered exasperated.

"It's okay, he can stay here," Roy stated with no mockery. "Maybe we'll get high together like you and I used to do."

"No," Dick said firmly, "Garfield stays clean."

"Alright," he sighed in disappointment pulling his arm away. "Hey, wanna shower with me?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "three seconds ago you were picking on me for loving Garfield. Now you wanna fuck?"

Roy smirked, "what? It's not like you love me. You love him and I don't care I just want… well, a fuck."

"That's all you ever want," Dick remarked.

"Are you complaining?" Roy looked at him suspiciously.

"Not at all," Dick's own smirk came to life as he followed Roy to the bathroom.

Within seconds clothes were being stripped and mouths invaded. Tongues were battling roughly and moans were prospering into nothing more than muffles. They stepped into the tub still connected and the water was tuned on before Roy was pushed against the wall. Dick had won. One of his hands played with fiery locks while the other racked down a thin side to a pale hip then farther still to grasp the underside of a raising thigh and assist it further in its climb.

Roy let out a long cry of Dick's name feeling him buck his hips against his. Lips sank to an exposed neck for the vicious cycle of mark making as Roy's other leg joined the first, pushing his hips pleadingly forward. Dick smiled against the wet pale skin and pushed himself inside the heat of Roy's body. The redhead gasped as a response, back arching against the tiled wall. Dick's arms used that gap to wrap around him and support their weight further.

Their hips moved together at first, rocking as one fluent motion. The smooth movement fell into two separate ones. Roy pushed forward while Dick pulled back. Thrusts got harder and faster. Dick relentlessly slammed into Roy's prostate gaining screams and moans over his harsh pants and groans. The weight of their combined bodies thudded against the wall from the force of every thrust. They were growing harsher and Roy gripped Dick's shoulder, his wounded arm dangling at his side, when all he saw was static and lightning. His head flew back and his back arched off the wall in sporadic intervals. Dick groaned feeling the muscles clamping down mercilessly. He let out a call of Roy's name feeling himself diving off the edge and came inside the tight cavern. Roy's own orgasm followed shortly after, his seed falling between them.

Roy's body went limp as his legs fell from Dick's waist. His knees felt so weak it was painful and he couldn't stand on his own so he held onto Dick. They stood panting against the shower wall before strength found Roy's joints again and Dick took a step back to stand in the gentle spray of water. Roy joined him soon after and they both wore matching smiles.

"So how's sex with me sober?" Dick questioned running his fingers through his own messy hair.

"Not too bad," Roy answered.

Dick shut off the water and stepped out for a towel. He threw one at Roy who caught it and ran it through his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Dick started putting back on his clothes just a knock sounded from the door. "Bet I know who that is," Dick stated pulling his shirt over his shoulders.

"Yeah, guess I should put some pants on," Roy sighed before picking up his jeans and sliding them on.

There was another knock, "I'll get it, you get dressed." Dick walked out into the small kitchen and opened the weak door, "what can I do for you?"

The woman froze and Dick's smile appeared, but quickly vanished as he was shoved aside and she walked into the apartment, "Dick?" She asked in shock staring at him as though he had three heads. "Dick Grayson?"

He nodded solemnly, "how'd you find out?"

"I got your picture from a security camera at the station and ran it against the Titans data base," she explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he stated.

She sighed, "I'm here to arrest-"

"Roy Harper," the redhead stepped out of the bathroom. "Hey, Bee."

"Roy?!" She bounded at him and threw her arms around him in a fit of joy. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you doing? I thought it was you! I didn't believe it!" She rambled nonsense with excitement. "You should of called me, told me what was going on."

"Bee," Dick's sour tone put a damper on her high spirits. "We're not kids anymore. We live alone and have no one left to turn to. You know why we haven't talked to you. You're one of them now."

"I know but I still miss you guys, all of you, I don't know anything about the others but I know it's not good. I want to help them," she stated.

"You want to help?" Dick retorted, "then start with Garfield."

"Garfield? He's been missing for-"

"Three years," Dick interrupted her. "Take him off the wanted data base."

"I can't do that," she protested.

"But you can arrest Roy?" He asked harshly.

"It's my job," she declared.

"You know what'll happen to him," Dick stated.

"I have to. I'm sorry, Roy," she looked to her old friend.

"I understand, you're just doing what you're told to," the redhead spoke sadly.

"And I'm going to do what I have to," Dick pulled his coat back on and slipped into his shoes. "Don't tell her anything, Roy," he demanded getting a nod in response before he walked out of the apartment.

He entered his apartment and found it in an eerie silence. They were all still sleeping, was his first bet. He walked to his room and found it empty. A frown spread across his face. Garfield had left? Just woke up and left? There was a note on his desk and when he read it his heart sank, "I can't risk it."

What was that supposed to mean? He couldn't be staying in one place for too long or he couldn't risk staying with Dick? It frustrated him and made him hate what he did all that much more. He hated himself, his life, his friends, his relationships, everything! In all his fueling rage his fist collided with the wall with a loud groan. Dick didn't register the pain until minuets later. Then there was a knock on his door. "What?!" He called, his fist still in the dent and head looking down, his dark hair falling around his face.

The door creaked as it opened letting in a stream of light and his roommate walked in. "Dick, what's wrong?" The female asked walking further in to close the door behind her.

"Nothing," Dick balled the paper in his hand and sank down onto the side of the bed.

"You're hair is wet," she stated.

He didn't do anything that said he even acknowledged she was there.

"Dick, what's going on with you?" She pressed pulling the desk chair held together with tape to sit in front of him.

Dick sighed. Life was crushing down on him in an unimaginable weight. Everything felt so… messed up and complicated. He wanted to spill it. He wanted to tell her everything he's ever experienced in his whole life. He wanted to release the pressure from his chest. But instead he released a groan and ran his fingers though his hair. Then before he knew it words were spilling from his mouth, "I want to go back!"

"Back? Back where?"

Dick stayed silent noticing he shouldn't have said anything. Why was he behaving like this? Why now?

"Dick…" Lizzy encouraged.

"Nothing, never mind," Dick finally spoke harshly.

"Want some ice for your hand?" She asked.

Ice? This is what his life had come to? Using ice and hospitals for things Raven could've healed, what she would've healed. But now he was relying on simple everyday common things? His life had become bandaids, stitches, a user boyfriend in jail, a runaway lover, hazed roommates, clients, and drug lords? When did this happen? And why was he thinking about it now?

"Have you ever just felt sick?" He asked.

"Fuck, yeah! All the time! Like last night I spent most of it puking over the toilet because I drank too-"

"No, I mean of the way we live," Dick corrected.

"Oh…"

The room was quiet for a long time. Lizzy was staring at the bed beside Dick and he was staring at the wall behind her head. It was dark and thick silence as though they were talking about death itself. And in a sense they were. They were talking about the death of their past selves.

"I used to have a family," Lizzy said gravely. "My mom wanted me to become a doctor," she confessed. "I wanted to be a drummer though."

"I used to have friends," Dick stated. "Real friends. They _were _my family."

"I once wanted to date Robin," she smiled at the memory.

Dick couldn't contain his smirk, "I once wanted to date Starfire."

She laughed, "I can't see that happening."

"_It did happen," _he caught himself before he said it aloud, "yeah, she's got Robin."

"I wonder what happened to them," Lizzy stated.

"_One of them's sitting in front of you," _he smiled, "probably living it up on the east side."

"You think?"

He shrugged, "who knows."

"I hope they found some way to make it," she said.

Dick looked sadly at the wall once more, "me too."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own.

I wasn't sure on their ages so I made them up.

Pairings: Dick/Bret; Roy/Garth(Aqualad)

* * *

Dick put on his glasses and traded his sneakers for his boots before sliding on his trench coat. He slipped his cell into his pocket and left his room. Bret was sitting on the couch and let out a sigh, "finally! Can we go now?"

"Yes," Dick answered and went for the door.

For pick ups they went in pairs. It was safer that way. Split the load and if you get busted it's a less amount they can charge you for. Lizzy and Robby were actually out dealing today so that left him and Bret.

It wasn't that he didn't like him it was just that the kid confused him. Dick was pushing twenty-one and Bret was barely nineteen. They'd been living together for two years and all he knew about him was what Lizzy told him and what she discovered she had forced out.

So in Lizzy's summarized words Bret was the product of an abusive father and wound up dealing because the same father left behind his drug dept when he died. But Dick had no intention of finding out if any of this was true. Yeah, the kid slept in his bed all the time that didn't mean they talked all the time. What he had found out from watching him was that he didn't eat. When he asked, Bret confirmed it. He only ate every three days, sometimes.

The guy had a consistent look and color, black. Today was no different. He wore his usual vintage Chucks, skinny jeans, plain T-shirt, and leather jacket all in one color and to top it all off with his favorite accessories, his choker necklace and thick eyeliner that made him seem half asleep.

They stopped at the usual spot. Dick's eyes took in the surroundings and noticed a car parked in a line of them. What made this one stand out was the smoke from the tailpipe. So either some one was getting lucky, saying goodnight, or they were being watched.

Dick turned to Bret and tilted his head towards the car. Bert turned to look and gave a rare smile. "You know what this means, right?"

Dick couldn't help but smile back. He had to admit he found the kid attractive under the strange exterior. Roy was in prison, Garfield was gone again, he felt lonely, and perhaps a rebound wouldn't hurt.

Acting was something Dick was surprisingly good at. Acting dumb to cops, acting normal to his roommates, acting like he didn't care about what Roy did what he did and that Garfield was wanted, but acting as though he was acting was tough. Right now he had to act like kissing Bret was a show for whoever was watching them. Acting like that was why they had stopped in the middle of nowhere.

He pushed the younger body against the light post and pushed his body closer. His tongue was working quickly behind his teeth with experience. His hands held the other body's side and hip. The small frame did little to fight back though.

Bret's fingers curled in his hair and pulled the stronger man's face closer still. Their noses were crushed and tongues battling fiercely. It was clear both were no longer acting.

Dick felt something drop into his pocket and looked up to see a retreating figure going into the shadows. He turned his attention to where the car had been and saw the parking space empty.

He reclaimed Bret's lips kissing him with force and determination to win the battle. His hand meanwhile sank into his pocket and removed one bag before running the same hand down the younger body. He pushed the bag into the back pocket of the tight jeans but did not remove his hand when the task was completed.

He pulled back as the kiss slowed and ended with one final push against the younger's muscle. "Want to go back to the apartment?" he asked.

Bret nodded.

Meanwhile Roy Harper sat behind bars shaking with need for a high. Karen had pulled a chair over to sit on the other side and keep him company.

"What happened to Garth?" she asked.

"He-e k-killed him-self," Roy replied.

"Oh, you two were dating weren't you?"

He nodded, "right b-before the end. W-we tried to ma-ke it. B-ut people could t-tell he wasn't _normal._ He c-couldn't take it any-more. I guess th-at's when I-I stttarted using."

"I'm sorry, Roy," Karen expressed her sympathy.

"God! It hurts!" Roy gasped out.

"I'll go see if I can find you some Tylenol for your headache," Karen offered.

"That's not what I was talking about!" Roy's fingers curled around his shirt over his chest.

At this time Dick fell, still connected to the other body, to his bed. Their jackets and shirts were long gone and Dick's fingers were devouring the free flesh. He turned his head to drop to the offered neck but the owner protested turning his face to keep their lips still together.

Dick ravished the mouth with urgency before finally pulling back and skipping the neck to land on his chest. He wanted to finish this. It wasn't like him to drag situations like this out unless he truly wanted to please the other person. But now he was selfish. This wasn't for Bret. This was for him.

"Who'd you get your supply from?" Karen asked casually.

"D-Dick the first couple of t-times," Roy confessed, wrapping his shaking arms around himself. "I-I asked him to."

"Did he say where he got it?"

"N-no, and I didn't ask," Roy stated. "I asked him f-for it and he bro-ught it sssaying that i-if I didnnn't get it from h-him I'd get it somewh-where else a difffferent way."

"So he was worried about you?" Karen asked.

Roy simply nodded and hung his redhead low.

Bret rolled Dick onto his back and sank to place a trail of kisses down his stomach while his hands busied themselves with undoing his pants.

"What happened when Dick stopped supplying you?" she pressed.

"Wh-when he g-got clean I-I went to other p-people," was all he said.

"Who?" she asked simply.

Roy didn't answer.

Dick's head flew back and fingers ran desperately through dark hair. He moaned louder as he was taken back further into the expert mouth.

"You said when he got clean? You mean he did drugs with you?" Karen questioned.

Roy nodded again.

Bret's head bobbed up and down the length. Dick was tremblingly close to release.

"Did you ever try to get clean?"

"Only b-because I was order-ed to," Roy stated.

Dick's back arched and hips bucked up into Bret's mouth further. His fingers tangled further into the hair with warning.

Karen looked up when a man stood beside her chair. "Roy, your parole officer is here," she stood and walked away for the man to take her seat.

Dick released a long moan as his came down the other's swallowing throat. The younger pulled away when he was done and licked his lips. The only sound cutting through the silence was Dick's heavy panting and his cell phone.

Bret rolled off the bed and threw Dick his coat. Dick found his phone and read the text message. He sighed and did back up his pants before standing.

"Work?" Bret asked casually.

"Yeah," Dick looked up at him with questioning eyes. What did Bret expect of this? Because he had his fill of boyfriends and didn't think three would be any easier.

Bret gave a look that said this was nothing more than a quick blow and Dick relaxed. He picked up his shirt and slid it on followed by his coat. He walked out into the living room and Bret went to his room. He switched the pick up with a drop off order and put back on his boots he had kicked off at the door.

He left the apartment and fled down the stairs. He walked from his shabby part of town to the even shadier area. He watched the broken sidewalk under his feet until he reached the familiar address and let himself in.

He made his way to the regular client's apartment as the door opened. He stayed in the kitchen while the man was fidgeting around the room. Dick leaned against the wall calmly.

This apartment was in worse condition than Roy's but he had seen it before. "You got money this time?" he asked while looking at his nails.

"I-I… no… but come on you know I'm good for it," he pleaded.

Dick sighed in annoyance, "that's what you said last time. I can't pull anymore favors for you, Mathew."

"Please," he begged, "I-I'll do anything."

"Sex isn't going to pay the bills," Dick stated harshly.

The man was nervously twitching and shaking. He was in all sense of the word a mess. His hair was greasy and tangled, his eyes read sleeplessness, and he just seemed to be _filthy_, with no other way to describe him.

"Go shower," Dick's mood did not lighten. At this moment he could be fucking an attractive roommate senseless but now he was listening to this bumbling idiot going on about how much he needed a hit.

He rolled his eyes and tossed the bag down onto the table. The man attacked it like a ravenousness animal. "That's your last one," Dick warned before leaving.

The sky was dark; bleak and empty. The only light was flickering street lamps. His eyes scanned a gang standing at an alley's edge as he passed. They seemed to be looking right back at him.

His body became tense in a second. He had nothing they wanted but they didn't know that. They were thugs looking for fun. Maybe he did have something they wanted; entertainment.

He listened closely as he began to be followed. He halfway smiled. If they only knew who he used to be, how frustrated he was, how stressed he was, and how much anger he harbored. But they didn't know and in a moment he was surrounded by a circular wall of bodies. If anything his smile grew.

"What's so funny?"

There was mockery all around him.

"We're gonna beat the shit outta you!"

Laughter; roaring laughter, and most of it his.

"Give us all you got!"

"You sure? I don't think you can handle it," Dick responded.

"Mother fucker!" A fist shot at him but his head swerved to the side and his hand caught their wrist and bent it backwards.

In one quick motion he spun to meet another approaching fist, dropping the arm in his hand, he gave a swift kick to the advancer's stomach. The next he punched in the nose before elbowing his friend in the same place. The smarter ones ran and he continued beating the ones that still offered to be beaten until his path was cleared and he started for home again.

He sighed and jammed his hands in his pocket. A fight was always a good stress reliever.

He reached his apartment and went into his room. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs and climbed into bed. He placed his wounded fist on the pillow beside his head. A smile tugged at his lips as his subconscious placed Garfield at his side.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own.

* * *

Dick opened his eyes with a start as a loud knock rang trough the apartment. He sighed and got out of bed rubbing his eyes. Bert emerged from the hallway as he opened the front door until the chain caught, "yes?"

A badge was flashed in his face, "mind if we ask you some questions?" He released another bored sound and shut the police out. He turned and smiled at Bret who appeared to be having the same thought as he unhooked the chain to open it far enough to rest his elbow on the open door.

The best way to get rid of someone was to make them uncomfortable. And the best way to make a straight man uncomfortable, throw homosexuality in his face. It worked all the time and it was something often practiced. Dick was good at acting, that's what his roommates thought.

"What do you want to ask me?" He questioned.

"Where were you last night around midnight?" The man asked.

Dick yawned and there was the soft pad of feet behind. He felt hands slide across his chest as arms wrapped around him and warm breath hit his neck. Dick smiled and turned his head to find Bret, "who is it, sweetie?"

"Just some officers," Dick responded.

"What do they want?" Bret asked sleepily.

"They want to know where I was last night," Dick smiled further.

Bret looked up with a similar smirk, "he was with me."

"All night?" the man's eyebrow rose.

Bret's arms hugged tighter, "all night…"

Dick gave a gallant smile as he watched the one man's eye twitch.

"In fact… I was hoping some of that would roll into this morning…" Bret placed ghosting kisses to Dick's neck as his hand traveled lower.

Dick gave a soft chuckle and turned his head, "that tickles."

"I know," Bret responded.

Dick gasped as fingers found way into his underwear. "Well, officers, if that's all-" he said in a rush as he prepared to shut the door.

"You were a friend of Garfield's correct?" One of the officers asked.

Dick froze. He turned to Bret, "go back to bed, sweetie."

Bret turned and walked back down the hallway to his own room. Dick turned his attention back to the men at his door, "why? Did you find him?"

"He was pushed into the river last night. In front of nearly a hundred people," the other informed.

"What… No," Dick argued in disbelief.

"One of the witnesses said he was thrown in by a man fitting your description," he stated.

Dick shook his head, "no… I'd never. Garfield… Are you sure?"

They both nodded.

Dick shook his head, "no… no… I- I have to… I'm sorry officers I can't help you."

He shut the door and went into his room. He put on pants and a shirt quickly while fighting tears. He slipped into his sneakers, whipping at his eyes and left the apartment in a flash.

He walked quickly through the rain, jumping over puddles that collected in the pavement. His head was down to keep the water from getting in his already stinging eyes. He reached the bus station in time for one to pull up. He jumped on and paid his fare.

There was no room to sit. The normal commuters and the ones who usually walked to their destination, but left their homes to find rain, crowded the bus. He stood beside a man staring blankly at nothing and a woman on her cell phone, even though the sign above the driver said she shouldn't. A baby cried somewhere in the back. A dementia patient rambled to himself. Car horns sounded outside. Each stop brought the sea of bodies to a swaying halt.

He was part of a mass. He was no longer a single person on the street. He was one of plenty in a bus. It was soothing and irritating at the same time.

His stop came and he left the sea to meet the water. He looked up at the sign of the hospital before continuing up the path to the entrance.

He decided not to think anymore. Thinking lead to pain, his pain. So in his not thinking he had come here. He had told the nurse at the desk who he was there to see. She didn't ask why, what reason, who he was. She merely removed a key from her belt and led him down a hallway.

She opened the door and gestured him in. The room was white. The light buzzed. She was levitating in front of him, chanting the same thing.

The door shut behind him. "Rachel?" He asked, her chanting stopped. "Rachel, it's Garfield… He's dead."

Her chanting started again.

"Don't hate me. I know what happened between you two… and I'm sorry for whatever you think I did," he stated.

"You stole him from me," she spat back.

Dick was silent. He did.

"I should kill you," she said scornfully. "You not only cheated on Star but took him with you."

"I loved him," Dick said with truth and pleading.

"And you loved Star, and he loved me, and you loved Roy, and he loved Garth, and he loved Karen, and she loved Victor and it goes on and on," she retorted.

"No," Dick corrected. "I wasn't in love with Star. She was in love with me. I was in love with Garfield. You wouldn't let him go when he tried. I fell in love with Roy only after Garfield left me and Garth left him. Garth never loved Karen as more than a sister, you know that. It was Victor who loved her."

"And where do I fit in?" She asked the wall in front of her.

Dick opened his mouth to say something but decided his words were useless. So he changed his train of thought, "if that's the only thing keeping you here… don't forget it. The world outside is horrible. The one less Titan I loose to it the better."

"You still act as though you're fighting a personal battle," she retorted.

"Because sometimes I think I still am," he said solemnly before turning to the door. "I'm going to see Victor. He has the right to know too."

"He'll be _thrilled_ to see _you_," she sneered.

Dick didn't respond verbally. He opened the door and walked back out. The nurse relocked the door and lead him into another wing of the hospital.

There was no key needed. The door was open already and the second he stepped in a plastic pitcher was thrown in his direction. "Get out of my room!"

"Victor, please," Dick pleaded.

"Get out! You fucking son of a bitch! Get out!" He reached for another object near his bed.

"It's Garfield!" Dick shouted.

Victor's arm stopped mid pitch. His face went for raging to concerned.

"He's dead. Was pushed off a bridge," he stated.

"B-B…? No…" he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Victor," Dick sank down into a chair when the treat left.

"They last thing I said to him was that he was a bastard," he looked out the window.

"He was your friend, he knew you didn't mean it," he tried to reassure him.

"No, I meant it," Victor shook his head. "What you two did ruined us."

Dick nodded, "I know…" He rubbed his forehead like he was getting a headache. "But Star… she didn't get it… no matter how many times I… she didn't understand."

"You never gave Rachel and me a reason either," Victor stated.

"I'm gay. I thought that would be obvious," Dick sighed.

"It was kinda, but you know how people ignore what they don't want to see," Victor stated. He groaned and tilted his head back against the headboard, "everything just went to hell in a hand basket."

Dick snorted, "more like in a flaming brown paper bag put right on Satan's doorstep."

Victor laughed, "ah man…" He sighed, "what went wrong?"

"We grew up," Dick stated, "a little too fast."

Victor nodded.

Dick stood, "I gotta go. I've been planning to meet Roy for the past couple of weeks. It's been a month now. He should be clean."

"Where is he?"

"Prison," Dick stated.

Victor's expression fell further, "let's hope he's clean."

Dick nodded, "if he's gone through his first withdraw he'll make it. He wouldn't go through that just to start again."

"You know he's still gonna look like shit," Victor warned.

"I know…" he started for the door. "You don't hate me right?"

Victor shook his head, "for some reason I can't anymore."

Dick continued out the door and into the hallway. His escort had gone back to her desk so he found his own way out of the hospital.

The rain hadn't let up at all, if anything it was falling harder. He walked with his head down to the closest bus stop. He waited under the overhanging roof, listening as the water hit the tin. He heaved a heavy sigh, his visible breath swirling in front of his face.

Garfield is dead.

Those three words repeated in his mind. Now he was thinking. Now he was hurting.

There was a hiss as a bus stopped in front of him. He looked up into the awaiting doors. Did he have enough strength for this? To face a life without him permanently.

Telling Roy would make it real. Roy was the one he confided in. Roy was his friend. The only one he had left and he was in prison. Dick was alone now. Truly and utterly alone.

He took a deep breath and stepped off the curb. He went up the rubber treaded steps and paid his way onto the bus.

This one was like the other. He had to stand and sway until enough people had stepped off at their stops that he could sit. He watched out the window as the world went by. The numbers in the aisle were dwindling, so were the numbers in the seats.

When he was the only one left the driver attempted conversation. "Where you going, buddy?"

Dick drew swirls in the fogged window, "to see a friend."

"Look, no offense or nothin' but you ain't got no bomb strapped to you right?" He laughed but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Dick smiled, "I seem like the type don't I?"

He nodded, "a bit yeah."

"It's just that…" he sighed. He moved up to the seat behind the driver. Who better to unload your life of misery than a complete stranger? No, it was too bazaar.

"Look, I get a lot of life stories working this job. I'm good at listenin' and whom I gonna tell? Besides the wife," he smiled into the mirror above him.

"My boyfriend died last night," Dick looked down at his hands waiting for the bus to stop and for his being kicked out.

Instead he got a surprise, "oh…"

"I guess you don't peg me as _that_ type," Dick smiled.

"No, but what would I know? I didn't peg my son as that type either," he said humorously.

Dick only managed to let one laugh slip out, "guess it's true then, people ignore what they don't want to see."

He nodded, "how old are you, son?"

"Twenty going on sixty," he sighed.

He laughed, "naw, you got life left in you. The world can't beat you down for long."

"It's been putting up one hell of a fight then," he looked up into the mirror.

"More's happened to you than just your boyfriend dying, hasn't it?" he asked knowingly.

Dick nodded, "I ruined both our lives so we could be together. Then he was never home. It was fine, we're both independent people. Then my best friend's boyfriend committed suicide. Life blew up that night."

He nodded and waited for him to continue.

"He's the one I'm going to see, my friend… He's my boyfriend too…"

"Oh…" another surprised tone.

"He needs me though. That's why I love him. It's good to be needed, right?" He asked.

"Do you need him?"

"Now I do… but I'm afraid he might hate me like everyone else. I feel like I've put him there. I ignored what was happening to him to make him still need me. I did what everyone does, I turned away from what I didn't want to see when it was something that desperately needed attention."

He looked out the window to see the high chain fence with barbed wire coming into view. "My stop is coming up," he informed the driver.

"Look, son, all I know is life likes to knock down a solid house of cards, but she often takes pity on the ones that fall on their own."

Dick smiled. As the bus stopped he stood and as he passed the driver he nodded, "thank you."

He took a deep breath and marched towards the fence. A guard opened the fist gate and he kept walking to the second.

Guards in their towers watched him. A group of inmates were playing basketball on the other side of a fence. They stopped their game to watch him. "Hey, I know that guy!"

"That's the bastard that got me locked up in here!"

"Hey, kid, where's your cape?!"

He kept walking they followed on the other side.

"Not so big without your toys, are ya?"

"No flying alien girl to back you up!"

"I beat the shit outta your little friend this morning!"

He froze and turned to them. "I wouldn't expect any different from you, Johnny."

"He was asking for it. The way he shook and shit. I thought a good punch to the face would calm him down a bit," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who knew you could be so thoughtful? Here I was thinking there wasn't a good fiber in your being. But clearly I was wrong helping him out like that," he remarked sarcastically.

Johnny launched himself at the fence with a growl. Trying to get at the other man.

"Oh, don't worry you'll have your chance to help me out too. You get parole in what another ninety years?" He smiled and waved before continuing through the last fence and into the building.

He was asked to turn out his pockets. Leave his valuables in a locker. Walk trough a security entrance. Then told to wait in a room designated for when inmates met with their lawyers. A security camera was in the corner and a table against the wall. He sat at one end and waited.

Roy was escorted in by another guard. His handcuffs were undone and he rubbed his wrists while sinking into the chair across from Dick.

Dick wasn't surprised to see a purple ring around his left eye, a cut on his right cheek in the center of a bruise, and his lip split. Roy was in a prison where his fellow inmates were there because of him.

"I think they put those things on tight on purpose," he smiled still rubbing his wrist.

"Gar's dead," he said monotone.

Roy's face fell, "oh… Dick… I-"

Dick took a deep breath holding up his hand to stop him. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't.

He got up from the table and started for the door.

Garfield was dead. He was never going to hold him again. Never see him again. Love him again. He was gone forever. Not just a week. Not just a month. Forever, and it was his fault. If he hadn't of pulled him away from Raven, if he had just forced himself to fall in love with Starfire, if the world didn't spin and he wasn't part of it then everything would be the way it was supposed to. He was the reason for Titans ending, for Rachel's breakdown, for Victor's health problems, he was the reason for Garfield's conviction, he was the reason for Roy's drug habit, and he was the soul person responsible for his own shitty life. All of this came crushing down on him at once.

His knees gave out and he fell. The tears he had been so gallantly fighting were victorious. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Roy stood quickly from his chair and rushed to Dick's side. He had never seen him like this. So broken. It was usually him that needed the help and Dick suffered quietly.

He wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, you'll get through this," he comforted while the camera and the guard watched.

Those were the same words Dick had said to him as Garth's body laid in the bathtub and an empty pill bottle on the floor. Then they had been watched by EMTs and police officers.

This speech never came when it was just the two of them, "we'll find a way through this."

Dick shook his head. He sniffed and whipped his eyes. "I'm fine," his voice was hoarse and raw. "I'll be fine," he pulled away from Roy and stood.

Roy moved to his feet too, "don't do anything stupid." He reached out and grabbed Dick's wrist he made him turn to look at him. "Please, promise me," he said firmly.

Dick's eyes met Roy's then looked down at his hand on his wrist, "I promise." He turned his hand and moved it out of the loose grip to hold Roy's.

Roy's thumb moved over Dick's knuckle gently, "everything will be okay."

Dick looked up into his eyes again. They were honest, telling the truth in every way. But how did he know? How could he be so sure? He had said the same thing to him and look where he was, incarcerated and beaten to a bloody pulp. "I said the same thing to you… I was wrong," Dick looked down again.

Roy's hand squeezed his, "no. Dick, I've been clean a whole month now. I go back on parole in two more. Everything is working out."

"But first you had to go through shit. You had to go through hell and I let you," Dick argued.

"No! I let myself. Everything I went through was my own fault. All you did was try and help," Roy corrected.

Dick sighed, "I can't-… I can't do this right now. I have to go." He tried to break Roy's hold.

The redhead held him tighter, "promise me you won't do anything stupid." Dick failed to meet his eyes again. "Promise me!"

Dick nodded, "I won't… I won't."

Roy let go and Dick left through the door the guard held open for him. All Roy could do was watch him leave.

The guard moved into his vision, he looked up. "Sit down," he was told.

Roy obeyed and took back the chair he had sat in.

The man moved to the video camera and took the one cord out of the back of it before moving back to Roy. "It's been a month since your last hit?"

Roy nodded, he had a bad feeling about what was coming his way.

Dick got his things and left quickly. He considered waiting for a bus but who knows when the next one came. He ran through the rain. He wasn't thinking. It hurt to think. It hurt to breathe.

A small bag was thrown onto the table. Roy identified its contents imminently. A good bag of blow, it wasn't the cheap stuff. His eyes went wide and breath quickened.

"You want it don't you?" The guard smirked.

Roy licked his lips then suddenly shook his head, "no." What he wanted was to get out. What he wanted was to see Dick.

The man narrowed his eyes. Then he smiled again, "you want free don't you?"

Roy nodded.

"Well, I got the keys," he grinned.

Roy swallowed, this was definitely not a good thing.

"I got the power to fudge documents too and legal records. I can let you go scot-free. But I ain't doing all that work for nothing," he placed his hand on the table and leaned in close to Roy. "You gotta do me something first. And it's gotta be worth it."

Roy glared up at him. He knew what he meant. He looked back at the table and sighed. He had done worse for worse things… "fine."

Dick opened his apartment door and slammed it shut again. He ripped open the closet door and took things off the self. This was him not thinking, this was him angry, upset, and pissed off at the house of cards the bitch called life kept blowing over. This was him taking back his life and destroying the thing that he hated so much because it took control away from him.

He made way to the bathroom and dumped it all into the toilet. It took three trips, one screaming roommate, one smiling one and one shocked one before he was through. Then he took his cell phone and threw it out the kitchen window. He was done with it. He was done dealing.

Robby and Lizzy moved out after that. Lizzy was still determined to live the rocker lifestyle and Robby followed her like a roadie.

Bret stayed. He agreed it was time for them to take control again. His cell went into the garbage disposal the same day.

After the episode Dick sat out on the couch with a smile. Bret said he was going to spend the last of the drug money on something to celebrate.

There was a knock on the door. Dick sighed and heaved himself up to answer it. He didn't know what to expect what was on the other side. He didn't know who would bother to knock on his door but this he opened it and saw Roy Harper smiling back he didn't know what to do.

"How'd you… What are you… I thought…-" he stammered in a line of broken sentences.

"I got out on good behavior," he smiled further walking into the apartment. "You got any mouth wash?"

"Bathroom…" Dick was still stunned. "How'd you manage to…?"

"Okay, let's leave at this, I've now got a good friend on the inside," he laughed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dick went to follow him and ask more questions but there was another knock on the door and he had to go get it.

This time he was expecting the unexpected but he was still shocked to the core to find Garfield standing in the hallway, scuffing his toes against the floor, "hi…"

"You dumb fucking asshole! Son of a bitch! Bastard! I hate you!" Tears streamed down Dick's face as he sobbed out insults.

Green arms wrapped around him trying to hold him, "I'm sorry. But it was the only way."

Dick punched at his back and buried his stained face into his neck. "I hate you..." he muttered, "don't ever fucking leave me again." He held his shoulders in his once violent hands. "Don't ever pull shit like that again," he hugged him tighter.

"I know, I won't. Don't you see, no one will come looking for a dead man," he whispered into Dick's hair. "I'm sorry I put you through that but it was the only way.

Roy was standing in the hallway. He had come out to see what the yelling was about and what he found shocked him just as much. Then he smiled, "we're all free men now."

Garfield looked up, "oh hey, Roy."

Roy nodded, "Gar."

"What happened to your face?" Garfield asked.

Roy shrugged, "prison."

"Oh…" he looked back down at Dick who was still clinging to him tightly. He sighed and took his shoulders to pull him back and look him in the face. "I'm sorry. I really am. I love you, I'd never hurt you without regretting it."

Roy smiled warmly and excused himself to the kitchen. It wasn't his business to hear the rest of their conversation. There was soft mumblings and the sounds of talking but he couldn't get words. He opened the fridge and found himself a beer before shutting it again.

He placed the lip of the bottle cap on the edge of the counter before hitting it and letting it hiss ad the cap clinked onto the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone asked behind him, catching him off guard.

He jumped and almost spit out the beer he just drank. He turned to see a dark haired and clothed, sleepy-eyed, nineteen year old glaring at him. "Um… I'm Roy, Dick's friend, and you are…?"

"Bret, his roommate," he stated. "Do you know who the green guy is?"

He nodded, "that's Garfield, Dick's boyfriend."

"Why's he green?" Bret asked.

"Um… well… okay, kid, how about a story?" Roy started for the living room motioning Bret to follow him.

Dick and Garfield were sitting on the couch, talking. Roy leaned against the entertainment center, "Dick, you ready to face the past?"

Dick looked up confused, "what?"

"What happened to us," Roy stated. "You ready to tell him?" He nodded towards Bret before taking a swig of his beer.

He looked at Garfield, then back to Roy, "he might not believe us."

"You still got the box don't you?" Roy put the bottle down on the second hand furniture and moved to go into Dick's room.

"Yeah, but…"

Roy ignored him. He shoved aside the things on the floor of Dick's closet to pull out the box he wanted. He picked it up and carried it out into the living room. "Here ya go," he dropped it down on the coffee table towards Bret. "This should explain everything and nothing."

"I think you've lost too many brain cells. It's a good thing you got clean," Dick remarked.

Roy shrugged, "you're probably right." He took another drink.

A wide smile spread across his face as he picked up Robin's mask. "I had a feeling. I thought… but I wasn't sure… hold on," he dropped the mask and ran towards his room. He came back and handed off an orange cape and yellow communicator.

Dick gapped at it, "Timmy Tantrum…"

He nodded, "life is weird isn't it?"

"Where's…?"

"Last I saw them were from the back windows of cars leaving the orphanage," he stated sadly. "I don't know where they are now."

They were all silent for a long time. Dick was turning the communicator over in his hands. Suddenly he turned it on its face and took off the back. He took the disconnected wire and put where it belonged.

"What are you doing?" Garfield questioned.

"Something I should of done sooner," Dick turned it back over and opened it. The screen flickered and came to life. "Calling all Titans," he spoke into it.

"Dick, it's not going to work," Roy argued. "I'm sure all their-"

"Hello? Argent here." There was a response on the other side.

Dick smiled, "this is Robin. Come in?"

"Robin?" the voice asked.

There was another beep and another voice came up, "this is… Hot Spot. That really you, Robin?"

Another beep, "Kid Flash at your service."

"Jinx."

"Kole and Gnarrk!"

"Cyborg."

"CY!" Garfield screamed and took the communicator. "Dude! Beast Boy." Then he laughed.

"B-B! I thought you were dead!"

He scratched the back of his neck, "haha… no…"

"Raven," she cut them off.

"Hey, Ray… Um…"

"Bumblebee," she cut _them_ off, "hey, B-B, how's the walking dead life?"

"What?" Dick asked pulling back the communicator.

"You asked me to help him and I did. I've got autopsy records and everything for him," she stated.

"Thanks, Bee…" Dick smiled.

"Más!"

"-y Menos!"

Roy smiled as the two went into a Spanish fight over the communicator on the other line.

"Kilowatt."

"Herald."

"Pantha."

"Jericho."

"Thunder and Lightning."

"Red Star here."

"Hello…?" a familuar voice asked a little shyly.

Dick swollowed thickly, "Starfire…"

"Hello, once friend Robin," she said without much feeling.

"Hi…" he looked at his friends in the room catiously. "Starfire… I'm sorry. For what I did to us. What I did to you."

"Are you happy, once friend Robin?" she asked.

Dick looked at Garfield. He smiled and put his arm around his shoulder. Dick looked back at the comunicator, "yes."

"Then sorry is something that you should not be," she repremanded. "Be happy, dear friends Robin and Beast Boy and Titans."

Then the line went dead. Dick smiled and set the comunicator down on the table. He looked at Garfield still smiling and leaned in to bring their lips together.

Roy took another drink. He looked over at Bret, "I hear you don't eat."

"I think I'm over that," he smiled. "Oh! That reminds me!" He dashed off towards the kitchen. "Who wants a feast?"

Roy followed, "anything but beans!"

Garfield pulled away from the kiss, sweeping his thumb over Dick's cheek. "This is how it was supposed to turn out."

"For us. But what about-" he was silenced by another kiss.

"People make their own beds, let them lay in 'em," he stated. "Let's go eat," he patted Dick's knee and stood up to make way to the kitchen.

Dick took one more glance at the communicator before following. "Hey, Roy, you gonna take Robby's or Lizzy's room?"

"Robby's," he stated, "I don't gotta work till late."

"You got a job?" Dick asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I was on my way over here and saw the bar across the street was hiring someone to mop the floors and close up shop at the end of the night. Bar tender won't do it because he's afraid of getting mugged on his way home."

"That's awesome, Roy," Dick congratulated.

"I saw the supermarket a couple blocks away is looking for a new box boy," Bret stated. "Maybe I'll try my luck there."

Garfield wrapped his arms around Dick's waist, smiling and burring his face in his neck.

"See, everything has turned out okay," Roy smiled. He took the last swallow of his beer and threw the bottle into the trash. He looked over a Bret, "so… Timmy Tantrum, bet you're a screamer."

Bret smirked at him, "and Speedy, bet you don't last long."

They all broke into laughter. Dick was at home, having fun with his friends, he had found a way to make it to the real world, and Garfield was at his side. They were his cards and he wasn't going to let one swift blow take them down.

~End

* * *

Ending Author Notes: I **_REALLY_** like this story. I think the ending was awesome and if I try to make a sequel my head will explode. I can't wait to see what people thought about it. I know the pairing thing says Speedy/Robin but that's what I thought this story first was. I might change it I might not, I don't think it matters really. I hope you enjoyed the long chapters of **DOOM!** The title might not connect real well but it does because... it's a drug he deals, it's not mentioned but it was the first drug him and Roy did together, it's all Bret offers, it's what gets Roy out of prison and ironically is the drug on the table and also it's a metaphor. **Reviews are my crack, you are my dealers. ;)** I've been dying to say that.


End file.
